Episode 1: Celebi Tail!
This is the first episode of Celebi Tail. Enjoy! Episode We first arrive at a train station. A Charmeleon and a Starly are seen. "I will never try to ride a train ever again!" says the Charmeleon, named Natsu. "Oh, come on now, Natsu! You gotta get off!" says the small, blue-colored Skitty, named Happy. A Mr. Mime appears and asks,"Is your friend okay?". Happy then answers, "Yeah, he's gonna be fine!". Happy happily flies of, but, due to his weakness, Natsu doesn't make it. "Oh man. I guess we'll see the Charizard a bit later," says Happy. In the town of Hargeon, at a Kecleon Shop, a Togetic. "What!? There's only one Kecleon Shop in the whole town!?" asks Lucy, the Togetic. "Well, the whole town makes a living out of plucking berries. Makes sense, 'coz this is an orchard town," says the salesman, Kecleon. "Although, this might interest you: the Color Changer, a tool that changes your skin color with your mood,". "Huh? Is this the baton of Canis Minor, Nicholas?" asks Lucy. "Why yes, it is. Its price is 20,000 Poke," explains the shopkeeper. "I'm sorry, did I hear wrong? Tell me the real price of the baton," asks Lucy. "You heard right, it is 20,000 Poke," says the shopkeeper."Aw, will you drop the price? Please, for me?", charmed Lucy. Then, it is shown that Lucy has left the store."My goodness, a discount of 1000 Poke? Is my cuteness really worth only that?", says Lucy, talking to herself, angrily. A group of girls appear."I heard there's a famous Pokemon in town! Charizard! OH!". "Who is this Charizard dude anyways?", asks Lucy. "He's only the greatest Pokemon alive!", says one fangirl. "I better see if this Charizard boy's real," states Lucy. Then, Natsu and Happy are shown. "Isn't this guy your teacher?" asks Happy. "Yeah!" answers Natsu. "But I wonder where he is....". "Hey, there he is!", says Happy. "How convenient, we were just talking about him!" Natsu then sees the crowd. "Alright! Let's go to him!", says Natsu, excitedly. Later, we see Lucy approaching the crowd. "Who is this Charizard dude?", asks Lucy. Lucy then sees the alleged "Charizard", a Delcatty, who's real name is Bora. "What's the dude's real name?" "His real name is Bora!", says one fangirl. "Uh, what is this I'm feeling? Why is my heart beating so fast? Could this be true love!?!?", Lucy thinks. Then, Natsu shows up. "Hey, are you the Charizard?" interrupted Natsu. The fangirls then attack, Leaving Natsu beaten up."You can have my autograph," offers Bora. "No thanks," says Natsu, leaving Natsu beaten up by the fangirls. "Anyway, Fire Spin! Seeya at my party! Everyone's invited!" says Bora. A time card says, "Later on...". It shows Lucy treating Natsu and Happy to some food. "Thanks you guys, 'coz if you didn't appear at that moment, I would have never had noticed the charm he was using. Thanks so much guys!" says Lucy, thanking those two. "Anyways, I wanna be an explorer, so I have to join a guild. A guild is a place where a group of explorers meet and pick jobs," explained Lucy. "Actually, there are many guilds found all over the country. But there's this one-and-only guild which I would like to join, and it's name is..... Celebi Tail!" explained Lucy, with steam coming out of her nostrils. "Hey, thanks for the food, but what's your name?" asks Natsu. "My name is Lucy," replied the Togetic. "Who are you two?"